denvermagefandomcom-20200213-history
The ultimate Campaign
For this campaign, the idea is quite simple. Lets wander into the territories of epic gameplay. At the beginning of what is called history of humankind, there were a group of people - that happen to be the players - that held the destiny of the world(s) in their hands. Born in a time where the veil was weak, they are bound to explore the borders of what we - the DMs - hold possible. Be prepared to engage players well equipped, with tools beyond imagination and a mission that guides them from their weak beginnings through time to the most powerful player characters imaginable: A mage with lots of experience points and enough time to step the stones to enlightment. We are writing the year (roughly) 2000 B.C. We as GMs enroll a group of characters into our guidance. This group is not united by happenstance. As they are, by default and choice of players, spread over the world wherever they want. One night, before or after the awakening of the characters, they are visited by a wise in their dreams. This sage gives them a mission: To transcend the boundaries of the world they live in by coming to a kingdom far, far away. This kingdom is in need of brave young men and women to tour the world and be emissaries of Emperor Cles. This emperor, the king of the elements, has gathered a flock of mages from all over the world. The proposal is clear: In Cles Kingdom, an island in the atlantean ocean, they can live, learn and transcend life itself. To come to this island, they must make a magic device guiding them to their destination. (Never forget this; this tools can be one-task instruments or general devices like Captain Sparrows "Show me the direction to the thing i want." kind of magic. In the latter case, its a game changer and should be often in use.) This - if not after the awakening - awakens the character. Their avatars present themselves and speak mythically about the way before them. They will find questions, riddles, violence and peace, maybe not in that order. Here, mages with points in Correspondence have it handy. Their compass will always show the place they want to travel to. Mages without this sphere will have to establish a connection to the mage that showed up in their dream. S/he will guide them, slowly but steadily, to the point where the group meets. Once equipped and (hopefully) prepared to travel the world for several years, the group can enter the stage of travelling. Here, for the DM, a world map comes in handy. Every now and then, a survival check is made. Maybe some characters need strategies for dealing with ice cold siberia, some might encounter simple civilications and have to commune with people to survive. Maybe the characters stumble over ancient Babylonia or Egypt, India or China. Prepare the players to return there, maybe some hundred years later. Make them do 'their' thing, healing, fighting bad people, play tricks with the minds of others, let them see nexuses of primal energy yet unclaimed, a valley where time does not pass (sechuan in china), the whole book of random encounters and even acolytes can be found here. There are several ways to Clera. It is located (roughly) at 19.3957014,-43.9745789, in the middle of the ocean. The players can choose to make way from East America or from West Africa. From East America, the distance is closer, but the ship-builder in West Africa makes sturdier boats. The mages know that there is a better ship-building tradition in the african town Mugape, but they can only make it so the ships are built in time the characters arrive. They speak to humans in their dreams, but they cannot leave the island. They are bound by a spell that is scoping epic magic, and Neraru, Master of Entropy, foresaw the possibility of rescue by the hands of the group. After the journey, close to Clera, the group steps over several magic barriers. They seem to reflect the Spheres, but every Barrier in itself is a negation of primal Magick. Once crossed, the gauntlet drops. Mages with Arete 3 feel empowered beyond imagination. With 2, they feel as if being on slow-mo all time before. Even the Mages with only one point in Arete feel they may succeed here where they failed before. Mages with Entropy know there is a dark fate connected with this island. Mages with Spirit feel a even weaker gauntlet, and Mages with Mind one restless night look up to the moon and ask themselves one question: Was the dark spot on the moon always there? If your players wish to After another day of journey, they come to the island Clera. It is the seat of Emperor Cles, Master of the Elements. They can be greeted by a boat that comes to welcome them, or by a relatively big crowd at a port-ish jetty. End of Chapter One: The journey that transforms the world. Chapter Two: The court of Clera]]